Endless Love
by loliconkawaii
Summary: Tanpa batas, namun disaat yang sama terdapat pembatas yang memisahkan keduanya. Mereka hanyalah insan-insan yang terikat oleh janji suci yang berakar dari kecerobohan masing-masing. Meski begitu, tidak ada satu pun diantara keduanya yang ingin menyerah diatas segala kesulitan yang menghadang. Mampukah mereka bertahan hanya dengan berpegang teguh pada keinginan egois masing-masing?


Jika ada satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini, mungkin 'gelisah' adalah kata yang tepat—meski sebuah kata tersebut sangatlah kontras dengan ekspresinya yang selalu datar, seolah-olah berusaha menyembunyikan sejuta ekspresi yang ia miliki.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memainkan jemari lentiknya untuk beradu satu sama lain dengan tempo pelan. Manik biru lautnya sesekali bergerak kesana kemari dengan tidak tenang, berusaha melirik pada ketiga orang lawan bicaranya agar bisa melihat jika terdapat perubahan raut wajah.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Kecuali seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan warna manik yang setara dan dirinya, semua yang hadir di dalam ruangan berukuran raksasa yang didominasi warna merah itu mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan bimbang yang tidak bisa didefinisikan menyusup dalam kalbu masing-masing insan.

Kuroko Tetsuna, nama gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu, tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan sebuah pengakuan sederhana namun bermakna sangat dalam—yang mana merupakan buah dari tindakan cerobohnya yang tidak mengedepankan akal sehat—akan mengantarkannya pada situasi dimana ia bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya berada dalam satu ruangan di waktu yang sama dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sekilas terlihat seperti duplikat Akashi versi dewasa.

Dan terkumpul dalam satu ruangan dengan atmosfer berat seperti saat ini adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan dari segala kemungkinan yang berputar dalam kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**pena biru muda and loliconkawaii's collaboration fanfic**

**"Endless Love"**

**All credits belongs to the rightful owner**

**Genre: Drama, romance, family, friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Possible OOC&Typo, multichapter fic ala sinet  
**

**Pairing: AkaXFem!Kuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! \owo/**

.

Kuroko Tetsuna duduk di bangku taman dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak helaian rambutnya, atau memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Ia datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari jam yang ditentukan.

Hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Pemuda dengan surai merah menyala dan sepasang manik merah menyala bak buah delima.

Orang yang dicintainya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Satu senyuman terlukis di wajah gadis bersurai biru muda panjang itu.

"Tetsuna." Sebuah suara terdengar tidak begitu asing di telinganya. Lantas gadis yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Maniknya mendapati Akashi tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Kedua tangan Akashi dimasukan ke dalam kantung celana panjangnya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun," ucapnya sedikit terkejut. Akashi duduk di samping Tetsuna, dan menatap gadis itu dengan lekat. "Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, hm?" tanya Akashi. Tangan pemuda merah itu membelai surai biru muda Tetsuna pelan.

Tetsuna memainkan jarinya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia sedikit ragu untuk memberi tahukan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini. Dia terlalu takut jikalau dia mengatakan hal ini, Akashi akan marah padanya. "Umm, itu …" ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Berbicara yang jelas Tetsuna," kata Akashi. Manik merah itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Tetsuna yang sekarang ini terlihat berpikir keras.

Gadis bermarga Kuroko itu mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Matanya tidak berani menatap mata Akashi di depannya. Tetsuna menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah membuat keputusan. Dia harus memberi tahu Akashi akan berita ini. Jika dia menyembunyikannya sekalipun, Akashi akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat.

"Akashi-kun." Suara Tetsuna terdengar tegas. Manik biru lautnya menatap lurus ke arah mata Akashi.

"A-aku... aku hamil."

Diam.

Akashi terdiam di tempat. Berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tetsuna barusan. "Eh, apa?" tanyanya sedikit memastikan.

"Aku hamil, Akashi-kun..a-aku…" Suara Tetsuna bergetar. Gadis manis ini menahan tangis. Kepalanya tertunduk. Satu tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Akashi masih diam.

"Tetsuna, kau … hamil?" tanya Akashi, sedangkan Tetsuna menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku hamil anak Akashi-kun. Tapi, kalau Akashi-kun tidak ingin tanggung jawab, itu tidak masalah bagiku," kata Tetsuna sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Tetsuna. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, Tetsuna." Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Akashi membuat Tetsuna bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu tersenyum. Manik merah bagaikan buah delima itu menatap lurus ke arah manik biru muda di depannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengandung anakku, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab!" kata Akashi dengan penuh keyakinan. Air mata mengalir kembali dari pelupuk mata Tetsuna. Tubuhnya menghambur dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

* * *

"Jadi.." Akashi Seito, ayah kandung sang tuan muda Akashi, membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka yang tengah dilanda atmosfer berat. "Aku, atas perwakilan dari keluarga Akashi ingin meminta maaf atas tindakan Seijuurou yang tidak dapat dimaafkan."

"_I-iie_.. kami juga ingin meminta maaf..kalau saja anak kami bisa menjaga diri lebih baik..." ujar Kuroko Fuji dengan kikuk.

Kemudian hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali dilanda keheningan.

Seijuurou yang kesal dengan segala basa-basi tersebut—ia ingin agar forum pembicaraan mereka segera sampai pada topik mengenai solusi dari masalah ini—langsung menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, "Paman dan bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Tetsuna." nada suaranya terdengar kalem seolah-olah hanya dirinya saja yang tidak terpengaruh dengan atmosfer diantara mereka. Untuk menambah penampilan kalemnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ucapannya barusan membuat hati kedua pasangan Kuroko terasa sedikit ringan—paling tidak, Seijuurou berkata bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab. Meskipun Akashi Seito menolaknya pun, bagi mereka hal tersebut tidak masalah. Mereka sejak awal memang telah mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin diantara Tetsuna dan Seijuurou, mereka pun menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Seijuurou adalah anak yang bermartabat serta memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi akan segala tindakan serta tutur katanya. Oleh sebab itu, tidak salah kan jika Kuroko Fuji serta istrinya merasa lega? Yah, meski kepercayaan mereka sempat luntur setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayang mereka.

Semua itu sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Akashi Seito. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya sama sekali buta mengenai hubungan yang dimiliki putra satu-satunya itu. Dan ketika ia mengetahuinya, cucunya yang kini masih berada dalam rahim Tetsuna menantinya?

Sungguh, Akashi Seito telah menetapkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuna adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bermoral serta... rendah? Entahlah, ia tidak bisa lagi berpikiran jernih...

Namun ada satu hal yang sangat ia pahami, bahwa Seijuurou sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dan ia menumpahkan segala kesalahan serta akar dari permasalahan ini pada Tetsuna seorang, tidak ada yang lain. Gadis yang tidak bermartabat serta tidak tahu diri. Ia tidak ingin menyetujui keinginan Seijuurou memilih untuk bertanggung jawab.

Bisa saja Akashi Seito mengusulkan Tetsuna untuk menggugurkan kandungan, lalu memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan kekuasaan serta koneksi yang dimilikinya, melakukan semua itu baginya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Namun ia juga paham, bahwa jika ia melakukan hal tersebut, Seijuurou tidak akan tinggal diam saja. Anak itu pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan apapun untuk membalas perbuatannya, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka terikat hubungan darah sebagai ayah dan anak.

Ya, Seijuurou tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihan sedikit pun jika hendak melakukan balas dendam. Ia sangat paham akan hal itu. Karena dirinya pun tidaklah berbeda. Karena Seijuurou adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Hal ini tentunya akan berdampak buruk bagi perusahaannya yang tengah berada pada puncak kejayaannya. Kemungkinan ini tentu saja tertera pada bagian paling bawah dari daftar riwayat hidupnya. Meski begitu, ia masih menolak dengan keras keinginan Seijuurou yang merupakan calon penerus keluarganya—juga sebagai pewaris seluruh kekayaan yang dimilikinya.

"Lalu, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan ini?" Akhirnya ia berhasil menenangkan diri—akan sangat tidak elit bagi seorang Akashi jika mereka terbawa oleh emosi.

Namun selain Seijuurou serta Tetsuna, tidak ada yang menyadari siratan sarkasme dalam suara itu.

"T-tiga tahun...!" Akashi Seito melirik dengan sudut matanya pada manik _aquamarine_ itu. Jelas Tetsuna terlihat gugup, namun ia tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk lebih dari ini di mata ayahanda dari kekasihnya tersebut jika ia terus membisu.

Pria bersurai hitam dengan manik _crimson_ tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya, "Dan bisa kau berikan alasan kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, Seijuurou?" ditatapnya tajam putra sulungnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu, menuntut sebuah pernyataan yang logis. Namun yang bersangkutan seakan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan segala tekanan mental yang diberikan sang ayah.

Seijuurou mendengus geli, "Apakah dengan memberitahu ayah bahwa kami menjalin hubungan, akan menjadikan semuanya berbeda?" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

Bingo.

Seijuurou benar. Sekalipun ia mengetahui hubungan diantara keduanya, tanpa diragukan lagi bahwa dengan sepenuh hati ia akan menentang keras. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya jika sang anak, yang secara adalah calon penerus Akashi _Corp_. yang tentunya berada dikalangan elit berkencan dengan rakyat jelata?

Harus ia akui bahwa anak kebanggaannya itu sukses menutupi kenyataan ini darinya selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain tanpa satu kata pun tertukar—bagaikan sebuah perang dingin, ayah dan anak tersebut melakukannya dalam diam. Seperti sedang telepati. Dan sepertinya hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui makna dari tatapan itu.

Hanya untuk berbicara agar bisa mendinginkan suasana saja rasanya sangat sulit bagi Kuroko Fuji serta Kuroko Tetsuki. Oh, orang bodoh pun bisa mengerti dengan jelas bahwa kedua Akashi itu tengah berada dalam _mood_ yang amat sangat jelek. Dan tentu saja kedua sangat paham akan hal tersebut, tidak terkecuali Tetsuna.

Ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan sepatah dua kata untuk menenangkan kedua orang itu. Namun saat ia hendak melakukannya, secara mendadak tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin—yang tidak lama kemudian diikuti oleh dorongan kuat yang berasal dari dalam perutnya.

"Ukh...!" Spontan, Tetsuna menutup mulutnya dengan tujuan agar bisa menahan luapan yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya mencengkram perutnya yang terbalut oleh kaos _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan. Dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali bahwa ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Secara serempak, mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada Tetsuna yang beranjak dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu raksasa yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan dunia luar.

"Tetsuna..!" Kuroko Tetsuki serta Seijuurou adalah orang yang pertama kali bereaksi dengan menyusul kemana gadis surai biru laut itu pergi, kemudian disusul oleh Kuroko Fuji dan Akashi Seito.

**[=]**

Ah, lagi-lagi ia mengalaminya.

Terhitung sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia mulai merasakan bahwa terdapat perubahan aneh pada tubuhnya.

Hari ini pun tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Kuroko Tetsuna kini tengah membungkuk pada wastafel, mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang sempat tertahan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia tiba di kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di ujung lorong. Ia sempat terbatuk sebelum kemudian membilas mulutnya hingga bersih—menyudahi agenda _morning sickness_ yang sudah seperti kegiatan rutin baginya.

"Tetsuna, daijoubu?" Suara lembut sang ibu yang kini berada disisinya membuat gadis itu menoleh pada wanita pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu. Ia dapat melihat siratan cemas dan khawatir pada wajah itu. Tidak hanya itu, Seijuurou yang baru saja tiba juga menghampirinya—memiliki raut wajah yang sama. Namun selain Tetsuna, yang mereka lihat hanyalah ekspresinya tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan kalem.

"_Un..daijoubu, Okaa-san_." ujar Tetsuna dengan lemah.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Seijuurou yang terlihat tengah menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, berusaha untuk membantunya agar bisa berdiri tegak. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan melihat Tetsuna yang begitu lemah dan rapuh—seolah dapat hancur dengan mudahnya jika ia salah memberikan perlakuan, "Kau harus ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan maksud keluar dari tempat itu—yang mana terdapat ayahnya serta Akashi Seito sedang berada diambang pintu. Namun pandangannya sempat mengabur saat ia mencoba untuk melangkah, hingga akhirnya sang pemilik tubuh itu menyerah pada gaya gravitasi.

"Tetsuna!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Nee, Akashi-kun..kumohon jawablah..."**_

"_**...perasaan ini, yang mulai berkembang sejak hari dimana aku mengenalmu—"**_

_**"Apakah sebuah anugrah.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—_**ataukah sebuah dosa..?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopaknya mengerut samar saat dirasakannya sengatan hangat yang diyakini oleh alam bawah sadarnya sebagai cahaya mentari menerpa kulit putih porselennya. Sensasi tersebut berhasil menariknya secara paksa untuk keluar dari alam mimpi—menuju dunia fana yang siap untuk menggoncang jiwanya dengan segala jenis manis-pahitnya kehidupan.

Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya, tidak lupa untuk beberapa kali mengerjapkannya agar terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya tersebut.

Ia sangat mengenali bau ini, aroma dari perpaduan berbagai macam senyawa kimia yang langsung menyeruak indera penciumannya—serta putih yang mendominasi terhampar seluas maniknya bisa memandang.

Ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui dimana dirinya berada saat itu beserta alasan yang mendasarinya.

Diabaikannya nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya, gadis yang menyandang nama Kuroko Tetsuna itu berusaha untuk beranjak dari ranjang putih itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang bagaikan duplikat sempurna dirinya dalam versi dewasa, yang ia kenali sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri, nampak tengah tertidur di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi kepala berada dalam lipatan kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu sepertinya tidur dengan sangat pulas—bahkan gerakan kecil dari telapak tangan mereka yang bertautan pun tidak berhasil membangunkannya. Melihatnya, terbesit rasa bersalah dalam benaknya. Pasti sang ibu telah terjaga untuk waktu yang cukup lama agar bisa senantiasa memantau kondisinya.

Bukannya meringankan beban, ia justru menambah beban kedua orang tuanya dengan permasalahan ini.

Ia merasa telah gagal dalam menjalankan perannya sebagai anak yang baik.

'_Gomen ne, Okaa-san._'

Senyum miris terulas di bibir ranumnya—senyum yang menyimpan beribu makna di dalamnya.

Jika pepatah mengatakan bahwa "penyesalan datang terlambat", untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini, hal tersebut tidaklah sepenuhnya benar, namun juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Ya, sebagai seseorang yang mencintai Akashi Seijuurou dengan sepenuh hati, hidup berumah tangga dengannya beserta buah cinta mereka tentu saja telah masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya.

Jika dan hanya jika usianya tidak sedang berada dalam masa pubertas, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tidak akan ada sedikit pun rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal darinya...

—meski itu berarti ia harus dibenci oleh Akashi Seito.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok Kuroko Fuji, ayahnya, yang sepertinya baru saja dari luar untuk membeli sesuatu (terlihat dari kantung plastik yang bertengger di tangan kirinya) kini berjalan menghampirinya. Kali ini, interupsi oleh suara dalam namun juga lembut tersebut berhasil membangunkan Kuroko Tetsuki dari tidurnya.

"Ngg..." Wanita itu nampak kebingungan sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, lalu sesaat setelah sosok anaknya yang telah siuman tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, segera saja ia menangkupkan kedua pipi Tetsuna pada kedua telapak tangannya."Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan raut kekhawatiran tersirat di wajahnya.

Tetsuna mengangguk lemah, tidak lupa pula untuk menunggingkan senyuman tipis dengan tujuan menghapus kekhawatiran itu. Dan benar saja, ibunya langsung menghela nafas lega mengetahuinya.

"Kau benar-benar hobi membuat kami khawatir. Tidurmu terlihat nyaman sekali sampai rasanya kau tidak akan pernah membuka mata lagi." sahut Kuroko Fuji seraya mengacak-ngacak surai biru Tetsuna, sementara ia hanya menggumamkan "Maaf".

Sekilas, raut wajah sang ayah memang tidak meninggalkan kesan kalem sedikitpun. Namun sebagai seseorang yang merupakan buah cinta dari kedua insan itu, mengetahui hal sepele seperti membaca raut wajah kedua orang tuanya tentulah sangat mudah baginya.

Beralih dari Tetsuna, kini pria paruh baya itu mengacak-ngacak surai biru istrinya yang berada tepat di sampingnya dengan gemas. "Kau juga jangan keasyikan menjaga Tetsuna, makanlah dulu." ujar Fuji seraya meletakkan kantung plastik pada meja tidur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku khawatir?" Bibir sang istri terlihat sedikit mengerucut.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan sampai melewatkan makan seperti ini. Tetsuna juga tentu tidak ingin melihatmu sampai jatuh sakit nantinya." ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Aku setuju dengan _otou-san_." timpal Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya.

Merasa terpojok, Tetsuki menghela nafas. "Baik, kalian menang. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." akunya tanpa protes lebih lanjut. Toh, ia juga mengetahui bahwa tindakannya yang dengan sengaja melewatkan waktu ketika tubuhnya memerlukan asupan gizi itu pasti akan berdampak buruk di masa mendatang. Meski begitu, ia bukannya dengan sengaja melewatinya begitu saja. Hanya, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu tergerak ketika mendapati darah dagingnya sendiri sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, sehingga menyebabkan nafsu makannya lenyap seketika.

Diraihnya kantung plastik itu, dan betapa raut wajahnya cerah kembali saat mendapati beberapa ekor udang goreng tertata rapi diantara nasi, _umeboshi_, serta sayuran yang telah dikemas dengan _styrofoam_ khas _bento_ buatan _konbini_—yang tentu berhasil menggugah selera Tetsuki, meski penyebab utamanya adalah karena kehadiran udang goreng yang merupakan makanan favoritnya.

Wanita yang menginjak usia empat puluh tahun itu menggumamkan "itadakimasu", mematahkan sumpit kayu menjadi dua bagian, lalu membawa suapan demi suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Tetsuki pada Fuji disela aktivitasnya.

"Nah, aku sudah melakukannya tadi." jawabnya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Oh iya, sebentar lagi makan siang untukmu akan diantarkan, Tetsuna." dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh anaknya.

Tidak ada hal yang dilakukannya, dengan iseng Tetsuna terus mengamati ibunya yang nampak bahagia ketika melahap udang goreng kesukaannya. Kemudian dari situ muncullah suatu dorongan aneh yang membuatnya tiba-tiba sangat menginginkan makanan yang berasal dari laut tersebut, 'Sepertinya enak' batinnya.

Belum sempat ia menyuarakan keinginannya untuk meminta izin pada ibunya agar bisa mencicipi makanan itu, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ayahnya melakukan tindakan yang tidak terduga.

Rupanya, menyantap makanan kesukaannya membuat Kuroko Tetsuki sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa butir nasi yang tercecer di dekat bibirnya. Secara reflek, Fuji mengambil butiran-butiran nasi itu lalu memakannya. "Makanlah dengan santai, penjajah masih cukup jauh dari sini." guraunya dengan siratan jahil yang cukup kentara bagi kedua insan lainnya.

Sedangkan Tetsuki hanya terkekeh pelan dengan pipi merona sebagai bentuk tanggapan dari tindakan suaminya. Memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga dengan Kuroko Fuji selama sembilan belas tahun membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kebal dengan segala bentuk keisengan dari suaminya.

Dunia seolah milik berdua. Itulah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana yang terbentuk setelah ulah iseng yang dilakukan Fuji. Pasangan itu terlihat sangat menikmati momen senda gurau mereka—yang mau tak mau membuat Tetsuna melengkungkan bibirnya keatas ketika melihatnya.

Kedua orang tuanya merupakan gambaran ideal Tetsuna akan kehidupan rumah tangga masa depannya. Kombinasi dari kepribadian Tetsuki yang supel dan ceria, serta Fuji yang kalem serta bijaksana berhasil menciptakan sebuah ikatan bernama keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh akan kasih sayang yang berlimpah—membuat Tetsuna tidak pernah merasa kekurangan akan kebutuhan rohani dalam hidupnya.

Hal inilah yang ingin Tetsuna berikan kepada Seijuurou—sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa didapatkan oleh sang lelaki yang hidup di tengah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan serta dikaruniai kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah.

Gadis itu tahu, bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Namun bagaimana pun juga, dengan caranya sendiri, ia ingin Seijuurou turut merasakannya...

Kehangatan dari insan-insan yang disatukan oleh ikatan sebuah keluarga.

Namun menjudikasi dari situasi saat ini, ia tahu bahwa segalanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Pasti hambatan akan selalu menghadang kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Memejamkan mata, diusapnya perut yang masih rata itu dengan lembut seraya memanjatkan doa agar benih cintanya dengan sang kekasih kelak dapat membantunya mewujudkan keinginan terdalamnya.

'Akashi-kun..'

Deg!

Ah...

Diluar kuasanya, sekelebat memori yang sempat terlupakan olehnya kini kembali merasuki sel-sel otaknya.

Ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"_Otou-san, okaa-san_."

Merespon panggilan anak semata wayang mereka, sepasang suami istri yang tengah tenggelam dalam 'dunia milik berdua' langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu memberikan atensi pada Tetsuna yang memasang raut wajah serius.

"Waktu itu, apa yang terjadi setelah aku tidak sadarkan diri? Bagaimana—"

"Tenanglah."

Satu kata yang diucapkan ayahnya bagaikan sebuah sihir yang kemudian berhasil membuatnya mematuhi perintah yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Setelah nampak lebih tenang, Fuji menyeret salah satu kursi yang tidak terpakai ke samping ranjang, lalu mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman sebelum kemudian bercerita, "Setelah kau pingsan, kami melanjutkan diskusi itu namun ibumu menolak dan ingin terus disini. Akhirnya setelah berdiskusi hanya dengan kami bertiga, Akashi-san menyetujuinya dan membiarkan Seijuurou bertanggung jawab."

Belum sempat Tetsuna bernafas lega, Fuji melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi dengan beberapa kondisi."

Tetsuki tetap memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mendengarkan ketika suaminya kembali melanjutkan, "Tidak ada orang luar yang boleh mengetahui kalau Tetsuna hamil, karena itu kalian akan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang jauh dari kediaman kita maupun Akashi. Juga, saat perut Tetsuna mulai membesar, dia harus mengambil cuti dari sekolah dan diharapkan tidak banyak keluar agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Supaya Tetsuna tidak tertinggal pelajaran, akan ada mentor yang akan datang setiap hari untuk mengajar."

"_S-sou desuka_.." Ia mendesah lega, dalam hati tentunya. Sempat terpikir bagaimana kalau ia tertinggal pelajaran dikarenakan mengambil cuti, namun rupanya hal tersebut telah diantisipasi.

"Dan sudah diputuskan bahwa pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan tiga hari lagi secara tertutup."

"Me-menikah..?"

Kuroko Fuji mengangguk.

Hening yang melanda setelahnya membiarkan manusia-manusia tersebut diliputi kegundahan.

Perasaan bersalah kembali menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Karena keinginan egoisnya serta tindakannya yang sembrono, orang tuanya juga turut menanggung beban yang seharusnya ia pikul seorang diri. Belum lagi setelah ini ia akan hidup berdua dengan Seijuurou, otomatis segalanya harus ia lakukan seorang diri—meski sejak awal ia bukanlah tipe anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Meski begitu, ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa terdapat sisi lain dari dirinya yang merasa sedikit..senang?

Nampaknya, kata 'sedikit' harus dihapuskan—meski yang paling mendominasi batinnya adalah perasaan bersalah.

"..._gomenasai_.."

Suasana kembali hening.

Kuroko Tetsuki, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lantai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, kini menatap lurus manik _aquamarine_ sang anak serta tidak lupa untuk mengulas senyum tipis meski masih menyisakan sedikit nanar. "Tetsuna sayang.." ujarnya seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Tetsuna, memaksa mereka untuk melakukan kontak mata.

"Kalau boleh berpendapat, sebenarnya _okaa-san_ juga tidak menyetujui kehamilan maupun pernikahan ini."

Tetsuna terbelalak atas pengakuan sang ibunda. Ingin memastikan bahwa wanita itu hanya bercanda, ia meneliti sepasang manik kembar yang menyerupai miliknya itu. Namun justru yang ia temukan adalah sebaliknya, tatapan lurus itu menyiratkan kesungguhan—yang mana hanya diperlihatkan Tetsuki jika ia sedang serius.

"Meski begitu, bukan berarti _okaa-san_ menentang semua ini. Saat dulu mengandung Tetsuna, _okaa-san_ merasakan sendiri bagaimana sulitnya masa-masa itu. Mengurus kehidupan rumah tangga sekaligus merawat kandungan. Karena itu, _okaa-san_ masih merasa semua ini terlalu cepat untuk Tetsuna yang masih bersekolah." ujar Tetsuki yang berusaha untuk terlihat kalem dihadapan anaknya, namun ia bukanlah suaminya sehingga ia terlihat semakin menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha untuk menahan air mata cemas akan masa depan yang hendak ditempuh anaknya.

Ingin sekali gadis belia itu merengkuh ibunya seraya berkata "Aku akan baik-baik saja." namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa menyuarakan semua itu dalam hati.

Baik Tetsuna serta kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengungkit topik itu untuk sementara waktu sehingga sisa hari itu diisi dengan keheningan atau pembicaraan singkat dengan topik yang berbeda.

Ya, ketiga orang itu tenggelam dalam dunia pikirnya masing-masing.

Meski begitu, Kuroko Tetsuna dapat merasakan bahwa sedikit banyak, orang tuanya masih merasa kecewa padanya—lagi-lagi, semua itu dapat terbaca dari atmosfir yang tercipta serta pandangan mata mereka.

'Aku..yang terburuk.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit lebih dua puluh detik...

Waktu yang terbilang cukup singkat, namun terasa sangat lama bagi Seijuurou yang saat itu sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu bagian luar dari ruangan tertentu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Tepat beberapa saat setelah Fuji memasuki ruangan tersebut, Seijuurou—yang bermaksud untuk menjenguk sang kekasih, terpaksa membatalkan niatnya saat tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan serius diantara ayah, ibu, dan anak tersebut. Lalu berakhir dengan tindakan menguping yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah diakui dirinya sebagai seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tepat setelah sepuluh menit lebih sepersekian detik berlalu.

Sungguh, tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun keinginan dalam dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang melanggar norma terhadap kekasihnya seperti apa yang dilakukannya _saat itu_. Namun apa daya, dirinya dibutakan oleh kepanikan dan ketakutan atas pemberitahuan yang diumumkan sang ayah seminggu sebelumnya sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia menjalankan opsi terakhir setelah negosiasi dengan Akashi Seito mengalami kegagalan.

'Maafkan aku, Tetsuna.'

Dosa besar telah diperbuatnya, ia sudah tidak termaafkan lagi. Namun ia bersumpah akan menebusnya dengan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk melindungi orang terkasihnya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, ia tidak bisa menahan seringai penuh kemenangan mengingat wajah tidak berharga yang ditunjukkan ayahnya saat ia memenangkan diskusi tersebut. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Katakanlah ia anak yang durhaka, Seijuurou tidak mempedulikannya sedikitpun.

_Like father, like son_. Seijuurou sangat memahami pepatah tersebut. Seito tidak akan tinggal diam dan pasti tengah menyusun strategi untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut dengan membawa kekalahan, sehingga ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Ya, perang yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola reader-tachi! \(owo)/ saya kembali lagi dengan membawa fic MC AkaXFem!Kuro lho~ #nari_gaje**

**Sebenarnya ini ide iseng yang tercetus waktu dikasih asupan AkaKuro sama temen, terus nggak nyangka ada yang mau collab ;w; maaf saya emang ga pernah becus ngerjain fic sendirian *pundung* karena kita berdua (saya sama pena biru muda) ngetik gantian, jadi bakal lama dikit apdetnya ._.) ditambah lagi fic MC yang satunya belum apdet hahahaha  
**

**Terus makasih banget buat matsuki alias pena biru muda yang udah mau jadi partner collab fic ini *haggu* moga2 betah jadi partner collab saya selama fic ini berlangsung ;w;)/  
**

**Oh iya soal pernikahan itu, disini kita buat mereka menikah secara tertutup karena di Jepang sendiri usia minimal untuk menikah itu 18 tahun sedangkan mereka baru 17 tahun. Source: google. Jadi kalo nikah sebelum itu kan termasuk ilegal makanya jadinya gitu~ #apaan**

**Dan terima kasih juga buat kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini! x3  
**

**Sore ja, see you next chapter!**

**RnR? :)**


End file.
